The present invention relates generally to communication systems and, in particular, to conveying data from a data gateway to a base site in a communication system.
Communication systems that provide strictly voice services are well known in the art. When data services, such as email and internet browsing, are added to such systems, a number of problems must be solved. The network that carries the voice traffic between components of the communication system infrastructure and the base sites must now carry data traffic as well, or the expense of a separate network incurred. Voice traffic is very sensitive to delay, so the data traffic must be introduced to the network without congesting the network or substantially increasing network delay.
To connect the communication system to an outside network, such as the Internet, a gateway is used to interface the two networks. Data for a communication unit is received by the gateway and conveyed to the appropriate base site via the infrastructure network.
The base site then transmits the data to the communication unit. As the data is sent from the gateway to the base site and finally to the communication unit, the voice traffic on the infrastructure network must not be substantially affected.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for conveying data to a base site and communication unit, without substantially introducing congestion or delay to the infrastructure network.